


I’m Not Usually Spiteful but Here We Are

by StayExtraFrosty



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael Guerin, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Angst at the beginning, Not Forrest Long Friendly, Not Maria DeLuca Friendly, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alex Manes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitefic, Top Alex Manes, but the tag is there cause technically Alex is cheating, hes only mentioned a couple times, i wrote this instead of doing homework, implied switching for both, resolved quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty
Summary: Summary: Alex and Michael are good at sex. They were always on the same page about that. How to deal with Mr. Jones on the other hand? Not so much. But maybe sex can fix that too.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	I’m Not Usually Spiteful but Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvaireafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/gifts).



> A gift for @prouvaireafterdark because I always see her mentioning that not enough authors write cock warming in this fandom. And I’m inclined to agree. So I gave my best shot at it. 😊  
> Title is mostly me talking but also how I wish Alex would think sometimes

“I swear to fucking god, Guerin! Why do you treat me like some kind of broken toy,” Alex screamed at him. Michael ran his fingers though his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“I just don’t think you should be involved with an insane alien on the loose who could be stronger than all of us!” The table separating them was the only thing keeping Alex from strangling Michael. It was always like this recently. Whenever they needed to any sort of mission, he would shut him down.

Ever since Michael had walked out in the middle of his song, he’d been keeping a distance. Forrest has been great. The most caring guy he’d ever dated. But something was just off. Forrest was too gentle with him.

While he appreciated the consideration he had, sometimes he just wished for some action. They rarely went out to do things than involved running anymore. They had yet to return to the paintball range. Forrest was careful with his prosthetic which was fine. But he seemed to think he couldn’t do things because of it.

And now Michael was here. Telling him that he didn’t want Alex to help because it’s not ‘safe.’

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” His fingers gripped the edge of the table. Too bad it was attached to the floor or he might have flung it across the room.

“Why? Is it so hard to believe that I’m trying to protect you?”

“Quite frankly, yes! You abandoned me for my best friend!”

A pin could have dropped and it would have deafened them. Michaels eyes closed as he took a deep breath. Alex regretted saying anything. Even if it was true.

“You have no idea how much I’m going to regret that,” he said calmly.

“Regret? Really? You intentionally said things to hurt me, Michael.” Alex watched as he pushed away from the table, straightened his back and walked to the other side standing behind Alex.

He wasn’t going to turn around. There had to be a barrier. Michaels breathing tickled the back of his neck, triggering goosebumps up and down his arms. He cursed himself. After all these years and all the pain, he still couldn’t stop his body’s reaction to him.

“Alex. There is nothing I regret more than saying those things to you. I was scared. And I know it sounds like an excuse. But if you truly resent me for that, please tell me.” Alex turned to face him slowly.

“I’m with Forrest.” The pain that crossed Michael’s face was brief. If Alex didn’t know him as well as he did, he might have missed it.

“And I want to you be safe for him. So you aren’t coming on this mission.”

Alex snapped.

He grabbed fistfuls of Michael’s flannel, shoving him back and flipping them so he was the one against the table. Michael blinked in surprise

“I am _not_ as week as you two seem to think I am. I will not break,” he threatened. Michael’s eyes flicked over his face eyebrows drawing together.

“You’re not weak Alex. Far from it. But you don’t have to be strong all the time. That’s all I want for you. To have a place where you don’t have to be strong.” Alex’s grip loosened on his shirt, trying to ignore the buttons that had come undone. His hands shook.

“Then why do you keep leaving,” he mumbled, averting his eyes. He focused instead on a spot on his neck. A spot he wanted to press his mouth against since the last time he had him. “You’re the only one I have ever been able to feel that way with.”

Michael didn’t say anything for moment. His hands came up to cover Alex’s, rubbing his thumb over his hand and wrist slowly. He inched forward a bit more, their legs pressed together.

“Do you want someone else to be in control?” He shook his head, meeting Michael’s intense stare. He wouldn’t look away. _Damn him._

Alex hardly registered what he was doing as he pressed his mouth to Michael’s. It didn’t last long before he jumped back, realizing what he had done. He muttered out an apology, releasing his shirt, planning to run away.

Michael grabbed him, yanking him back against his chest. He didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved when his arms wrapped around him, one hand tangling in his hair. Alex wrapped his arms around him in return. _Just a hug_. His pulse spiked as Michael pressed his mouth against his neck.

“Not enough,” he felt him mumble. He dragged his mouth up to his jaw, letting the tip of his tongue touch only slightly. Alex couldn’t stop the roll of his hips or the way his head fell backward, giving him full access to whatever he wanted.

Michael nipped at his jaw gently before pulling back and meeting his eyes again. ‘Not enough’ was a hell of an understatement. Alex kissed him again, loving the low groan that escaped Michael’s lips. He released his grip on the back of his shirt to finish undoing the buttons on the front, shoving it off his shoulders.

It was thrown somewhere behind him but he couldn’t care less as Michaels hands moved from their place to tug at his own shirt. His brain screamed at him that this was a bad idea. Maybe the worst he’s ever had. But stopping was out of the question.

It felt too fucking _good_.

Their lips detached for only a second as his shirt was pushed over his head and tossed to the side. Michael’s hands were all over him, leaving his skin burning wherever he touched. His hips rolled again, pulling another moan from Michael. He felt him grin before he pulled back.

“You’re so easily excited… are you pent up?” Alex refused to answer, opting for kissing him again. He laughed but didn’t deny him, digging his finger into his hips, massaging them.

Truth is, he _was_ pent up. He and Forrest hadn’t been having sex recently. Alex hadn’t been into it. He was never… rough enough.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Michael cupping him through his jeans that were quickly becoming too tight. He let out a whimper, and Michael took the chance to lick into his mouth. Alex dragged his fingers over his torso to the belt buckle.

They broke away from each other, panting, as he tugged the belt loose, immediately working on the button of his jeans.

“Fuck Manes, just tell me,” he stilled Alex’s hands, “Tell me you need me as much as I need you.” He looked into Michael’s eyes, both of them breathing each other in. The smell of rain wrapped around him like a bed he never wanted to leave.

“I need you, Michael. I think I’ve needed you since the day I met you.” Michael kissed him again, gentle and slow. Making his heart race so loud he was sure Michael could hear it.

His hands ran up his arms, letting him resume his task of undoing the button on his jeans. His nails scratched over his arms and shoulders, making Alex shiver. He pushed his jeans down along with his underwear and wrapped a hand around him. Michaels hips jerked forward and a low moan slipped out of his mouth.

Alex jerked him off slowly, much to the dismay of Michael, he noticed. His head fell to his shoulder, little moans escaping with every slight squeeze of his hand. This didn’t stop him from undressing Alex further. The button on his own jeans popped open and he was tugging him down his legs.

Michael stopped his hand again before falling to his knees in front of him. His cock jumped at the anticipation. There was no hesitation as he wrapped his mouth around him. He groaned loudly, leaning froward to grip the edges of the table.

The heat and wetness of his mouth had him closer to the edge than he wanted to be. Michael moaned around him and the vibrations made his hips thrust froward, forcing him to the back of his throat. He didn’t even gag as he held him there, before pushing his hips back slightly then sinking down again.

“Michael… If you keep… I’m gunna…” He pleaded. His hips moved almost of their own accord, fucking into his mouth. He released the table with one hand to tangle it in the beautiful curls, pulling gently. Michael moaned around him again.

His orgasm crashed into him. His hips stuttered in their movements and he held Michael in place. His name tumbled from his mouth over and over again. Alex’s legs felt weak, his grip on Michael’s hair released.

Michael stood slowly, careful to no throw him off balance. His arms wrapped around his waist and he pressed his mouth to Alex’s. He whimpered at the taste of himself on his tongue. Michael’s still dripping cock poked at his abs, rubbing ever so slightly. He grabbed in and started stroking slowly.

“Futon,” Alex mumbled. They had moved it in here when Alex and Kyle had started spending nights working late. It was nice if they were too tired to drive home. But now it was needed for a completely different reason.

Michael nodded, pulling back. He took the hand that was wrapped around him, instead placing it on his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Hold on to me,” Michael said. He hardly had time to register before he was being lifted into his arms. Alex swore he could feel the tingling of the telekinesis but he was too embarrassed to say anything. The heat in his face made him positive his cheeks were red.

Michael set him down gently, leaning over him before attaching his mouth to his neck, sucking a bruise into the junction near his collarbone. Alex moaned at the attention. He wanted to return these feelings to Michael but he was preoccupied with driving him absolutely crazy. He cold feel himself getting hard again.

Once he was satisfied with the mark, he kissed down his chest and stomach making his back arch. Alex froze when his hands found the edge of the prosthetic. He noticed and stopped immediately, looking up at him, waiting for further instruction.

Alex took a breath and sat up, pulling Michael with him, pressing light kisses to his lips. This was Michael. He wasn’t worried about the possibility of this turning him off. He knew that he loved—Wait.

Michael resumed his movements but slowly, tugging his jeans over the plastic and metal, careful to not pull too hard. His shoes came off along with the jeans and his heard pounded as he was completely bare before Michael. His fingers ran over the edge of the prosthetic again.

“Can I take this off,” he asked hesitantly. Alex couldn’t bring himself to speak. He trusted him. He just nodded. A small smile snuck out as he first kissed his thigh and left a trail to his knee. Warmth and affection rolled through Alex.

Love. This is love. He loves Michael Guerin. Present tense. He knew it as he sang that song to him but he never said the word.

Michael’s fingers were precise and careful. The pressure released as he pulled it off gently, setting it to the side, then rolling the sock off as well. He kissed the areas as they became exposed and his heart pounded.

“Michael,” he choked out. He looked up at him, eyes soft and needy. Alex grabbed his face, hauling him back up to crush his mouth to his again. A soft groan caught in his throat, making Alex grin. It was his turn to service.

He couldn’t move as quickly without his leg but it was enough. Using a move he learned in basic, he flipped them over, sitting on Michael’s hips. The rough texture of his jeans against his half-hard cock made him roll his hips, earning another groan from the man below him.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes for this to be fair.” Alex took his time undressing him, nipping along every area of exposed skin as he rolled his jeans down. He kicked his boots off, helping Alex as much as he could.

With both of them naked, it was like nothing had changed. Their hands running over the other as though they had never stopped. Muscles tensed and relaxed, remembering this dance well.

Michael’s fingers found their way to Alex’s ass, squeezing and teasing at the entrance. He shuddered at the feeling, pressing back against those damn fingers.

“You want these inside you baby? Or maybe something else,” Michael mumbled against his neck and shoulder. His cock was fully hard again. He did want Michael inside him. But he wanted to drive Michael crazy just like he did for him. Alex grabbed his hands pinning them above his head.

“Later. I believe it my turn to play with you,” he said, low and threatening. He felt his cock jump at the suggestion. He kissed his neck, loving the way his body responded to him. He released his hands as he moved down, only pinning them again when Michael tried to touch him.

He shook his head and smirked as Michael groaned at being denied. Alex moved over him in what he knew was a torturously slow pace, especially for Michael. His hips were rolling, searching for friction before he even got down to his hips.

His scent was so much stronger here, understandably so. Here and his neck, as though he wore cologne. But it was all Michael and he could get high on him alone. He looked up at him through his eyelashes as he kissed the head of his cock.

“Alex, are you trying to kill me,” he half joked.

“Just drive you crazy a little. Let’s call it payback for all the times you would show up with a half open shirt, a cocky grin, or jeans that were noticeably too tight. Or at least they were after you looked me up and down.” His head fell back as he moaned. Alex took the head into his mouth but didn’t linger long.

“How could I not get horny when you look so damn good all the time?”

He smiled then proceeded to drag his tongue over his length and towards his hole. Michael’s legs fell open further, granting him more access. His hips rolled as he prodded at his entrance, forcing Alex to hold his hips down, earning another tortured groan.

“Behave,” he scolded. Michael’s breath came out in ragged gasps as he massaged the area with his tongue, occasionally nipping. His hands grabbed at the fabric of the futon.

“Fuck, Alex. I’m gunna come if you keep that up,” he warned. Alex stopped immediately, grabbing the base of his cock.

“Don’t you dare.” His back arched, but he held his hips steady.

He resumed his efforts without waiting for a response. When he was confident he wouldn’t come, he moved his hand to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers briefly before pushing one into his ass slowly

Michael cursed, obviously wanting to move but doing his best to stay still for him. Alex smiled, hooking his finger, looking for the spot he knew would earn him another moan.

He didn’t disappoint when he pressed against his prostate. Michael’s hips betrayed him, though he decided to let it go in favor of pressing the spot again. His cock jumped as he searched for friction he wouldn’t find.

He pulled his finger out only to go back in with a second, working him open. Alex smiled as he gave up any attempts at being quiet, moaning and groaning every time he pushed his fingers in.

“Fuck, please Alex. I need to come,” he pleaded. He thought for a moment, pulling his fingers out. He crawled up so he was face to face with Michael. He leaned in as though to kiss him but stopped short.

“No,” he whispered.

Grabbing the base of his cock again, he shoved three fingers inside massaging the muscles. His own need was becoming distracting. He wanted to be in him. _Needed_ to be in him. He pulled away and Michael whined.

“You ready babe? Remember, no coming until I say so,” He said, pressing the head of his cock against his hole. He spit in his hand, coating his cock. He pressed forward slowly, groaning at how tightly he was being squeezed.

“Fuck, loosen up babe, or I’ll never get it in,” he teased. Michael glared at him but with no real malice.

“Who’s fault is that for bringing me so close to the edge,” he accused. Alex smirked and pushed again, gripping his hips for leverage. Michael’s eyes glazed over as he tried to relax. His body shook from overstimulation.

He thrusted in and out slowly, moving deeper each time. Eventually he was fully settled. He rolled his hips slightly but otherwise didn’t move. Michael panted, clenching and unclenching his fists in the fabric.

“Alex, move,” he pleaded.

“Oh, but I’m quite comfortable like this. Feeling every time your body clenches around me. Being so ready,” he taunted, leaning forward to press kisses to his chest. He met his eyes turning serious. “But if you want me to stop. I will.” Michael shook his head immediately.

“God no don’t stop. I just need so much more.” Alex smiled, rolling his hips only once. He cursed, eyes pleading. He watched as Michael tried not to squirm. He ran his hands over his chest, dragging his nails through the hair, earning a shiver and a squeeze from the muscles surrounding him. Alex groaned but kept his hips still.

“You want to come right? Go ahead.” His eyes widened at the permission. He tried moving but Alex held him steady. His cock twitched. He watched Alex as he moved his hand to grab it, checking if it was allowed. His fingers had just wrapped around himself when a loud buzzing made them both jump. It rang twice before an idea popped into Alex’s head.

“Get that for me please.” Michael blinked.

“But—”

“Now. Before it stops.” Soon the phone was floating over to them. Alex plucked it out of the air. Noting that this was Michael’s phone.

Maria’s name flashed on the screen. He had never considered himself petty before but maybe it was time to change that. He pressed the answer button, never moving from his place inside Michael.

_“So you finally answered me?”_ he could hear the sadness in her voice. He almost felt bad.

“Not exactly, Maria.” Michaels eyes widened and he began to move away but a look from Alex made him freeze. He mouthed the word _stay._

_“Alex? Where’s Michael?”_ She sounded truly surprised though he didn’t know why. He looked down at the man below him, cock leaking over his abs.

“He’s preoccupied. Thinks he’s onto something. Really _full_ of himself.” He didn’t think Maria caught the emphasis on the word but he definitely did.

“Alex,” Michael whimpered quietly. Alex lifted a finger to his lips, shushing him.

_“Right well. Can you tell him to call me back or pass a message?”_

He started squirming. One hand was not enough to keep him still. He moved his free hand to cover Michael’s mouth before smirking at him.

He finally pulled his hips back and thrust them forward roughly. He did it again and again, his moans getting louder behind his hand.

_“Look. Just tell him that I’m sorry and I miss seeing him around. And I know that—”_

“Maria. I love him. And asking me to pass along ‘I miss you’ messages is arguably cruel. I doubt he wants to hear it anyway.” He ended the call before she could respond, tossing the phone to the side.

Michael let out a long moan when he removed his hand from his face. Alex let his hips snap forward, fucking him like he knew he wanted. His name fell from his lips and Alex grabbed his cock jerking him off.

“Fuck! Gunna… come…” His back arched from the futon, ribbons of white painting his chest.

He didn’t let up even after he watched his cock empty itself. Instead he pulled him up and on top of him, refusing to come again until Michael did too. His legs shook from the over stimulation.

“Alex, take it out. I can’t take it,” he begged.

“I bet you have one more in you. I still need to finish,” he said, biting his shoulder. He held him down on his cock, though if he really wanted off he could easily remove himself.

Michael grabbed his face, kissing him passionately. Then he started moving his hips again. Up and down and his mouth dropped open, Michael taking the opportunity to lick into his mouth again.

“You’re so good baby. So fucking good. Your ass squeezes me just right.” A shudder ran through his lover’s body. He could feel his cock hardening again. He angled his hips slightly, so every time he came down it would run against his prostate.

“Alex, I love you,” Michael panted out. He looked up at him immediately, unable to stop the smiled that broke out on his face. Their lips met again, Alex’s hands on his hips, guiding him.

“I love you so much, Michael.” Their hips lost the rhythm as they both sped towards the edge. Michael bounced on him hard and fast, taking him all the way every time. Alex moaned and his upward thrusts were faltering.

He crashed over the edge like the first time with what felt like no warning. He gripped Michael’s hips, holding him down as he thrusted once, twice, and a third time right into his prostate. A string of curses left his mouth as he reached his own climax. It ran down his shaft and between the two of them.

Michael continued moving, but slowly, milking him for all he had. He twitched inside him, his mind beginning to clear. Their lips met softly, exchanging wet but sweet kisses. He ran his hands through the beautiful curls, laughing when he got caught in some tangles.

“Believe me when I say I’m going to get you back for that,” Michael warned as he nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in.

“Did you not like it,” he questioned nervously?

“Oh I liked it. Far too much,” he answered nipping at him gently. “I just remember you saying ‘later’ to my offer earlier. And I plan to collect.” Alex laughed as he kissed his neck and up his jaw.

“We need to talk about this,” he said, pushing him back slightly. He was afraid he would ruin the comfortable bubble they had built around themselves. But when he met Michael’s eyes, there was no indication of that at all. In fact, he was just smiling. More pure than Alex had seen in so long.

“We will. Because I just want to be clear. I love you Alex. And no one is going to take you away from me again.” He thought he felt a tear slip from his eye but Michael brushed it away. All he could do was nod.

They cuddled on the crappy futon, both eventually drifting off into a light nap. Alex was the one who woke to the sound of the door to the bunker opening. He jerked out of Michael’s arms, because as much as he wanted to just lay there, someone (probably Kyle) was going to get an eye full.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
